La corrupción de Lucifer
by magusariam
Summary: Y si el Apocalipsis hubiese sido un plan de Lucifer? Y si Sam solo hubiese sido su instrumento para crear el odio hacia la humanidad?


Notas de Autor: Hace mucho que no escribo!

Lucifer entro a su habitación y la encontró junto a un sauce llorón. El sauce llorón era uno de los mejores inventos de su Padre, el Padre que se había encerrado desde hace un par de mileneos en su cuarto para crear su última maravilla. Eso dejaba a todos sus hermanos formando sus propios lugares, sectores casi infinitos con las creaciones de su padre.

Lucifer había escogido lagos amplios, cascadas esbeltas y árboles de hojas delicadas y espesas que caían a raudales. En su lugar el cielo siempre era azul, verde y castaño. No le interesaban los intensos colores de las flores sino la quietud de la cañada. Necesitaba ese lugar y la tranquilidad solida contra su piel, un refugio de ella: la Oscuridad.

Después de la terrible guerra entre Dios y la Oscuridad su Padre le concedió el honor de portar el sello candado que enceraba a la Oscuridad. Ella no estaba totalmente quieta en su prisión, se colaba por momentos y el la veía, la escuchaba y la sentía. Este era uno de esos momentos de debilidad, una entidad del caos, hermosa y exuberante se desplegaba frente a el con toda su magnifica belleza a la par de Dios. Sabía pero cruel, que le sonría aunque no veía su boca y lo observaba sin ojos.

-Lucifer sabes lo que está haciendo Dios en este momento?- su voz profunda le perforo la cabeza.

El Arcángel la ignoro y camino hacia su roble favorito para apoyarse despreocupadamente en el.

-Esta haciendo a los humanos, los seres que te destruirán- le advirtió con un matiz de autentica preocupación.

El intento concentrarse en la rugosidad del árbol y huir de ella.

-Uno en particular será tu perdición- su voz era miel sobre cada palabra, deslizándose hacia su mente como un haz de luz que le daba un color diferente a todo.

Lucifer la miro de frente estudiando su ser -de qué hablas?-

-Del amor-

-Como el amor puede dañarme, yo amo a mi padre y a mis hermanos-

La Oscuridad se acercó y la marca en su brazo escoció-Es otro amor del que te hablo- y de repente ya no estaban en su lugar.

El lugar al que la Oscuridad le había llevado era pequeño con muros y un extraño aparato con varas a los lados formando un rectángulo elevado. A través de un boquete un ser se acercaba. Entonces supo que esa era una habitación con una cuna, le pertenecía a un bebé. El ser era una mujer. El bulto que la mujer cargaba era el bebé. El conocimiento de lo que veía, de lo que aun no había sido creado lo golpeo y le dejo sin aliento.

Esa mujer con su cabello de olas rubias y ojos de fuego sería su perdición, pensó.

-No- le susurró la Oscuridad al oído.

La mujer puso el bulto en la cuna, una cosa pequeña e indefensa profundamente dormida -Buenas noches Samy- susurro ella besando la diminuta nariz antes de salir.

-Samy- repitió el arcángel acercándose al niño. Tenía el rostro suave, ya se podían ver los rasgos hermosos y su corazón latía como el latido de un colibrí. Colocó su mano dentro de la cuna y acaricio la mejilla regordeta.

El bebe se removió antes de abrir unos enormes ojos del color del roble y la hierba, le dedico una sonrisa desdentada y tomo su dedo entre sus manitas con un fuerte apretón, al menos fuerte para un bebe. En Lucifer algo comenzó a encenderse, como el nacimiento de una flor que recorría con sus pétalos sus venas quemándolo dulcemente por todas partes.

Y el lugar cambio, ya no estaban en la habitación sino en una calle donde un niño jugaba dentro de un auto negro largo como una barca. El niño tenía un avión de plástico y esperaba a alguien. Su padre y su hermano llegaron, el chiquillo salió de un salto y abrazo las piernas del joven.

-Dean!- gorgojo y Dean lo alzo entre sus brazos.

-Vamos chicos, será mejor que nos vayamos-

La Oscuridad vio la cara encendida de Lucifer y lo llevo a otro lado. Un lugar lleno de libros, Sam ya adulto caminaba por la estantería tomando uno aquí y otro allá.

Lucifer pensó en lo alto que era, en las formas que se adivinaban bajo las capas de tela y la concentración en las letras que sus ojos recorrían. Se sentó bajo una lampara que acentuaba el tono bronce de su piel y el cabello con aspecto de plumas, quería meter sus manos en ese cabello y sentirlo. Quería tocarlo y por primera vez besar sus labios. Como serían? Dulces, agresivos, llenos?

Estaban de nuevo en otro lado, el asiento de atrás del Impala, los dos hermanos parecían molestos el uno con el otro, San había crecido, se había vuelto más guapo.

-Nunca le diré sí a Lucifer- su voz era gruesa y decidida. Dean no parecía creerle por el gesto que arruinaba su cara - Lucifer nunca me tendrá-

-Si tú lo dices- nego Dean.

Al Arcángel el calor se le volvió hielo en las venas, Sam ni siquiera le conocía, como podía despreciarlo.

-Como se atreve- susurro la Oscuridad en su mente.

Estaban de nuevo en su habitación. Junto al sauce que parecía liquido mientras se movía al aire.

-Y tu crees que yo creeré esta mentira- se burlo el arcángel - que tu me enseñes visiones no quiere decir que sean reales, los humanos no existen- y así lo rogaba por que las palabras de Sam le lastimaron muy hondamente.

-Siempre desearas a San pero el nunca será tuyo- sonrío la Oscuridad y desapareció.

Gabriel entro como una trompa, haciendo ruido y casi mandando abajo una de sus cascadas favoritas -ya está hermano!- le anuncio.

-Ya está que Grabriel?- le revolvió el cabello cariñoso, Gabriel siempre se emocionaba con las nuevas creaciones de su Padre.

-Nuestro Padre a terminado su última obra, los ha llamado humanos-

-Humanos?-

-si, humanos, que nombre tan raro, pero son geniales-

Lucifer sonrío sin ganas -vamos a verlos entonces- dijo sabiendo que para que su dolor no se vuelva realidad debía destruir a la humanidad.

Fin


End file.
